Demons
by Animewillliveon
Summary: A little fanfiction about Sam and Dean from Supernatural. Little lemony, little bit of angst, alternate stuff.
1. Dreams

This is based in the episode Bugs and what happened when they stole a house, btw. Hope you like it, this starts out lemony, very and ends sad. So, get the fuck out if you don't like Yaoi and keep on going if you don't want fluff or any of that sentimental shit. There isn't gonna be any.

I don't own Supernatural.

Dean's POV

 _"Oh Sam! Right there!" I scream, Sam pounding into me harder then before. Moans, growls and screams rang through the room in the house we stole. Sam kisses me passionately, his tongue in my mouth, sucking on my tongue, exploring every part of me, inside and out. He hits my prostate again and again, making me scream into his mouth. He moans and pounds harder and harder. "More Sammy! Give me more! Faster! Harder!" I scream. He growls into my mouth and swirls his tongue around mine. "I'm about to cum!" I scream out, he takes his mouth off mine and bites my neck. I scream, about to cum. I feel something tugging at me, I can't help but succumb to it._ _I bolt up in bed, sweating and sporting a huge erection. I run to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I move it to cold and undress, bolting into the shower as soon as I was finished. The water_ _runs down my head and the cold water helps cool me down. "You okay Dean?" Asks Sam from outside. "Yep!" I say back, trying to sound normal. "Well, I'm really dirty so I'm taking a shower with you." Sam says and I hear the door open and shut. The shower curtains open and there stands Sam, naked in all his glory. I blush and turn around as he comes in. I feel his arms snake around me and his dick pressed against the part of my back just before my ass. "Sammy, what's up?" I whisper and he bites my ear. "I'm just hugging my brother. What's wrong with that?" Sam replies and I shudder. Sam bites my neck and I moan. "You like that big brother?" he whispers seductively, biting my neck harder. All I can do is moan and nod, it's like I'm paralyzed. "I have something else you'll like." Sam growls and sticks his two of his talented fingers in my ass. I moan and he makes a scissoring motion. "Sammy!" I moan and at the use of his childhood nickname he moans. He takes out his fingers and starts teasing my asshole with the head of his cock. "More." I moan and he starts sticking his dick in me._ I bolt up in bed, sweating. "Dean, you okay?" Asks Sam, sounding worried. "I'm good." I say, panting. "You where moaning and at one point you screamed Sammy. Also you have a giant boner right now." Sam points out and I look down, seeing that he's right. "How do you know I have a boner Sammy? Where you looking?" I ask seductively and he blushes. "No! It's just sounded like you where having a certain dream." Sam says, red as a tomato. "Maybe I was." I say and wiggle my eyebrows, making Sam blush harder. "W-who where you d-dreaming of?" he stammers. "Someone hot." I say and stand up, moving towards Sam's bed. I get on the bed and start crawling towards him. He gulps as I come inches away from his face and sit on his lap. "Are you scared Sammy?" I growl into his ear. "D-dean s-stop." Sam stammers and I laugh. "You don't want me to." I say and slip my hand into his pants. I grab his cock and start pumping. "Dean!" Sam yells, finishing with a moan and I kiss him, biting down on his bottom lip. He puts his hands on my chest and tries to push me away, but he can't because I'm leaning all my weight on him. All of a sudden it's like I wake up and realize what I'm doing. _Jesus Christ, what am I doing to Sammy?_ _ **You're gonna fuck him. Fuck him real good, make him scream your name.**_ _He's my brother! I shouldn't be doing this! Also he doesn't want this!_ _ **Are you really sure he's not just being stubborn?**_ _Yes I'm sure! Go away Horny Dean!_ (That was a mental argument between Horny Dean and Regular Dean.). I pull my hands out from his pants and break the kiss, standing up and go back to my bed. I lie with my back to Sam and a tear rolls down from my eye. _I'm a monster. What's wrong with me?_ I think to myself as I hear Sam's breath calm down and I assume he's asleep. "I'm a monster. Why am I like this?" I whisper as I cry myself to sleep for the first time since our Mom died.

Sam's POV.

After Dean moves away my breath steadies when I hear a sob come from his side of the room. "I'm a monster. Why am I like this?" I hear from Dean's side of the room, followed by sobs until his breathing steadies. "Oh Dean. I'm sorry." I whisper and fall asleep, having nightmares about Dean crying.

Hey guys! Sorry for that little tidbit of sadness at the end, I just felt like putting it in there. Please favourite! Anyways, until next time!


	2. Cutting

Hey guys, here's another chapter! can't wait until someone actually reads haha! Anyways, look out for updates, a nagisa x karma fanfic (assassination classroom, anyone notice how it has ass three times in the words? Just me?). ANYWAYS! Sorry this is depressing, but I wanted to make this unique and different. This is set between episodes home and asylum!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Dean POV

It's been two days. Two days since the incident. I'd still have dreams, have to sleep with a gag in so I would not make any noise. I open my eyes and look in the bathroom mirror, I told Sam I'd be taking a shower. _Oh Sam. Why can't things be like they where?_ I think to myself as I take out a knife from my jeans pocket. Why did I do it? I don't know. Tiredness, to horny for my own good. What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't know the answer to that either. All I know is that I'm a bitch and in love with my brother. Not even my brother who is the same age or close, not a brother who's so far it feels as if he's a stranger, my own BABY brother, who I practically pulled from a fire, brought him out of one when he was a baby, who I am now hunting with. We are all we have right now. _Why did it have to be him? I'm a freak who's in love with my brother. Who will want me? Not my Dad, not Society, I don't want me. Sam definitely won't want me. I'll be an outcast, a help to no one. We haven't really talked about anything, just hunting. It'll better if I die._ I think as I take the blade, lift up my shirt and add another one of the cuts I have added the past two days. Another cut, another one. Each swipe bringing me a release. Today is the day I'm going to kill myself. I turn on the shower and step, not caring if it's cold. I take the knife and press the point against the top of my wrist. I pull down, basking in the pain that it causes. The water turns red with blood and I finish the cut at my elbow. I move to the other wrist. _I'm sorry Sammy. It'll be better when I'm gone though. I love you so much. Tell Dad I'm sorry._ I carve into my wrist. This is my suicide note. I give a laugh as I start to feel faint. I carve lines around the message and make it look like a proper letter. I feel woozy and the knife slips from my hands. I fall onto the floor and barely hear Sam's voice. He opens the door and picks me up in his arms. He sees the message on my wrist and tears roll downs his face. That's the last thing I see before I blackout.

Sam POV

I hear a noise coming from the bathroom and then I thump. "Dean!" I yell and rush to the bathroom. I look in the shower and see blood everywhere and Sam passed out on the floor. "Damn it!" I curse and lift Dean up. I see the message he wrote on his wrist. _I'm sorry Sammy. It'll be better when I'm gone though. I love you so much. Tell Dad I'm sorry._ Tears fall down my face. I dry off Sam and dress him in boxers and pants before calling 9-1-1. "Hello, nine one one what's your emergency?" The operator asks. "My brother has cut his wrists and is unconscious. I'm at.." I say and give my address. "Okay, we'll be right with you." The operator says and in to many minutes the ambulance is here and my brother's getting stuff stuck in him. "Are you riding with your brother?" Asks one of the people that show up. I nod my head 'yes' and I go into the ambulance. We get to the hospital quickly and Dean's rushed off to be treated. _Dean, what did I do wrong? Why?_ I think as I'm left standing in the emergency area hallway. Tears fall down my face and I start sobbing. I sit in one of the chairs and cry. Cry for my brother, me and what's it gonna do to Dad. I cry for all the people that have dies because I could not do my job in time. I cry for all the suffering I have caused by getting there to late. I cry for Mom and Jess and for Dad and for everything. I cry until my head hurts and my eyes are dry and I cry still. I cry and cry and cry. Cry because I can, because I didn't notice my brothers hurt. Didn't notice. I DIDN'T NOTICE! I'm the reason he's doing this. I'm the reason so I cry. Long and hard. Harder then I ever did before. I cry. When I stop a policeman comes up to me. "Officer Kirkland, can I ask a few questions?" The officer asks me and I nod.

"What is your relationship with the person?"

"Brothers"

"Does your family or brother have a history of depression?"

"No."

"Did you know that he cut before this?"

A tear escapes from my eyes. "No."

"Do you have any other family members?"

"Our Dad is missing, our mother dead and we don't have any relatives. He's the only thing I have and I love him so much."

"Did anything happen between you two to cause this?"

"Yes, but it's personal and includes some touchy stuff. I'd rather not talk about it until he is ready."

"I understand. Is this the permanent residence of you boys?"

"We move every two to three days. We're always on the road."

"Is there a number we can you reach you at?"

"1-866-907-3235."

"I'll contact you if I have any questions. Thanks for your co operation."

"Okay." I nod and the office leaves. A nurse comes out of the emergency room.

"Sam Winchester?"

"Yes."

"Your brother is stable but still unconscious. His cuts where life threatening and if you had called in five more minutes then he would be worse. We wouldn't have gotten there in time, and he would need about two surgeries to repair damage that could have been caused and about five cups of blood."

"Can I see him?"

"Not right now, but you are welcome to wait."

"Thank you." I say and he hurries away. I put my head in my hands and fall asleep.

Thanks for reading, R&R, sorry that this Chapter is so depressing! I just got an idea and rolled with it. Dean's still alive! Anyways, bye.


	3. Forgive Me

Hey guys, I've finished! Here is the next chapter! Also, there isn't smut. Just fluff and angst.

Sam's POV

"Sam Winchester?" I raise my head and see a woman, dressed in scrubs, staring at me.

"Yes?" I faintly answer as I stand up.

"You're brother is awake and you can see him. He's in room sixty six." She tells me.

"Thank you." I say with a nod, and I head off to find Dean's room. I see the room number, and I take a deep breath to prepare myself. I don't know what came over him! I can't be mad at him though.

"Sammy? I know you're out there." I hear Dean whisper. If the door wasn't open then I would have missed what he said.

"Hey Dean." I say as I walk in the room.

"Hey." Dean replies. His voice is so weak, and his skin is so pale. It hurts to see him like this.

"How ya feelin?" I ask him and I sit down in a seat next to his bed.

"Well, I'm still alive. Feel like crap though." Dean tells me with a chuckle.

" I was worried about you." I whisper, afraid of his reaction.

"You shouldn't have been. I wanted to die." He tells me with a chuckle. It doesn't sound how it usually does though, I know that he's trying to make a dark situation light.

"Why? Why did you want to leave me alone? What did I do? I don't know what I would've done if you had died!" I question, I want to know. No, I need to know. Why did he want to leave me?

"Because of what I did to you. I never wanted to leave you, but then that happened, and I couldn't deal. I stared cutting, and it brought me relief. I thought it was the pain I deserved for what I did to you." Dean replies, and I struggle to rhink of what he means. Then, it snaps. That night, the incident. That is why? Does he not know how I feel?

"Dean, it's okay. You don't deserve pain, and we should have talked about it before it got this far. We need to get to the hotel room and talk about what happened. We don't have to tell Dad if you don't want to." I try to make it okay, but I know this won't be enough. We have to go back and I have to tell him how I feel.

"Let's keep it between us. We can tell the nurses that our Dad died, and I really looked up to him and when he died I went into deep depression. Can you do that for me?" Dean asks, and I nod my head.

"Whatever you need, I will try to provide." I whisper. I really mean it, if he needs something I will try to provide it. I love him so much, sometimes it hurts.

"Thank you Sammy." Dean says, and he smiles. When he smiles it's like his entire face lights up, and it makes my heart flutter.

"No problem Dean." I tell him and I smile back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours were over five minutes ago." A nurse peeks her head in the door, and I give a nod.

"I'll get going then. Bye Dean." I say, and I hope my disappointment doesn't come through.

"Bye Sammy." Dean replies, and I notice a hint of drowsiness in his voice. I get up and leave the hospital, and I go back the hotel room I booked. I change, then quickly fell asleep.


	4. I Love You

Previously

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours were over five minutes ago." A nurse peeks her head in the door, and I give a nod.

"I'll get going then. Bye Dean." I say, and I hope my disappointment doesn't come through.

"Bye Sammy." Dean replies, and I notice a hint of drowsiness in his voice. I get up and leave the hospital, and I go back the hotel room I booked. I change, then quickley fall asleep.

Sam's POV

I wake up early so I can get ready quickly and see Dean. 'That jerk! I'm so worried about him!' I think as I slip on some boot-cut jeans and a white shirt. I grab my jackt and Deans so I can give it to him when I see him. I know how much hospital food sucks, so I grab some pie for him from the superstore and a burger from the local burger place. I rush to the hospital and park up, making sure to not scratch the Impala, or as Dean calls it, Baby. I lock her up and head into the hospital, bag swinging in hand.

"I'm here to see Dean Winchester." I say as I get to the front desk.

"Do you know the room number?" The lady asks and I nod my head.

"Okay. Visiting hours end at ten." She tells me and I thank her, heading to Deans' room.

"Dean? I brought pie and a cheeseburger." I tell him as I enter the room. He is slightly brighter, the paleness in his face becoming more of a normal colour. There are less machines around him as well.

"Hey Sammy. Thanks for the food. Hospital stuff sucks!" Deans exclaims happily as he starts eating his cheeseburger. A light moan comes out of his mouth and his eyes close. Dean slightly puts his head back, resting it on the headboard of the bed. He slowly starts to chew again.

"This definitely helps my mood, if not my condition." Dean admits, bits of food flying out of his mouth. He swallows, the lump of food moving down his throat.

"I'm glad I could make ya feel better!" I say joyfully, happy I could help in some way. After all, I'm part of the reason for his condition. The thought weighs on me, making me feel guilty.

"Hey, you also brought me jacket!" Deans' eyes widen in realization. He takes another bite of his cheeseburger, this time he eats faster.

"Thank you Sam. You've done so much for me. You have no idea how much it means." Dean confesses, sadness in his voice.

"Hey, just get out of here quickly and that'll be good enough for me." I tell him. He nods before opening his mouth to speak again.

"The nurse says that I can leave today." Dean tells me, finishing the last bite of his cheeseburger.

"That's great!" I yell out. "I also think I know what might be happening. This is native land, and a curse has been put on it. All we have to do is break it, and all will be okay." I share all my information with Dean, including what might be a solution. (A.N. Sorry if I got some details wrong, I haven't watched this episode in a long time.) Dean listens to me, occasionally nodding his head or raising his eyebrow. He finishes his pie by the time I'm done explaining, and it's already an hour and a half after I came.

"Okay. Let me get dressed then we can head out and break the curse." Dean says and I nod. I hop out the room, letting him get dressed in peace. Once he's done, we head to the front desk and sign him out.

So yes, the end of the chapter. Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be a timeskip to the time around season eleven when they are in the bunker. The next chapters won't really focus on hunts or mention a lot of stuff happening in the timeframe, but there will be mention of stuff sometimes. The next chapter will have smut in, so be prepared! I mean it this time, no lies. I am going to start it after I post this, so hopefully I'll get it done soon. Anyways, stay awesome my Demons!


	5. More

Okay, what happened is Sam and Dean finished getting rid of the bugs, now it's around season 10 time. So, bunker. Yay! Sam and Dean talked, and Dean lied saying that it was because he hadn't had sex in a while. Anyways, read on.

Third Person POV

It's the middle of the night, but Dean is still awake. He has been having dreams featuring his brother and him doing at least R18 stuff. So, it makes sense he can't sleep. Dean was currently on his bed, contemplating masterbation to get rid of his hard on, but he didn't want to wake Sam. 'Aw, fuck it.' Dean thinks and he takes off his pants. He grabs the lube from his bedside table and coats three of his fingers in it. Slowly, Dean eases the first finger into his ass and starts thrusting it. He adds another, starting to scissor them. Dean slips in the final finger, stretching himself out. He starts pumping his fingers into himself, moans spilling into the air. 'I need something more. Something bigger.' Dean thinks and he pulls out a dildo from a box under his bed. He covers it in lube, sliding it into his ass.

"Fuck!" Dean exclaims with a moan, and he starts thrusting the dildo into himself. Moans and utters of Sams name fill the room, and Dean starts to ride the sex toy. Meanwhile, Sam wakes up from his slumber. Hearing his name, he gets up and follows the sound to Deans room.

"Dean?" Sam questions as he opens the door. Dean, too lost in lust, didn't realize the open door. Sams eyes bulge, and he freezes in shock. Dean opens his eyes and he sees Sam, immediately stopping his actions. The brothers lock gazes, and all is silent.

"How much did you see?" Dean finally asks cautiously, fearing the answer.

"I came in a minute or two ago." Sam answers truthfully. The room is once more filled with silence.

"Fuck it all." Sam says and he starts undressing.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks Sam, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Well, you want me to fuck you, right? Then I will fuck you until you can't forget the feeling of me filling you up with my cock." Sams voice changes tone, sounding deeper and more seductive. Dean lets out a moan at his words, blushing after. Sam gives a smirk, and he gets onto the bed, crawling onto Dean.

"Where's the lube?" Sam asks Deans, and he hands the lube to Sam, muttering a "Here." Sam lubes up his cock and slowly enters Dean.

"Sam!" Dean cries as Sam fills him up, and he starts thrusting.

"So tight!" Sam grunts as he begins to thrust. Names, moans, and pants filled the room, and the sound of skin on skin echoes. Dean occasionaly begs Sam to go faster, to fuck him harder. Sam eagerly complies, pounding into his brother.

"Dean! I'm coming!" Sam warns with a grunt.

"Inside! Come inside and fill me up!" Dean begs, and with a few more thrusts Sam unloads into Dean, and Dean releases on between him and Sam. The younger pulls out of Dean, and collapses beside him on the bed.

"That was amazing." Sam says with a sigh, and Dean nods in response. He curls up beside Sam, snuggling into his chest.

"I don't care that we are brothers, I love you." Dean tells Sam, his voice ringing with truth.

"I love you too." Sam says, bringing his brother closer to him. The two brothers lay there, completely at ease, their hearts in sync. This is when they knew that they would never leave each other, that this was where they belonged. In each others arms, now and forever.

Okay! As some of you may have guessed, this is the end. If you guys want, I will make a sequel, but I think this ends perfectly here. Thank you guys from all your support throughout this book. I love you all!

Goodbye my Demons.


End file.
